


Bring Him Home

by SherlockianWhovian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Wish Hook Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Years after retiring from the Jolly Roger’s crew, Smee stumbles across Captain Hook in a tavern and is saddened by the old, overweight alcoholic that he finds.





	Bring Him Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wish Hook Week: Day 3 on Tumblr

"Captain?" came a voice from the doorway of the tavern.

Hook didn't look up, his eyes fixed firmly on the rum in his stein. Everyone in the town knew who he was but he was alone, drifting through life without purpose or even conversation with another.

"Sir?" the voice said, closer this time.

"Find another table." Hook muttered, watching the alcohol glint in the light.

"Captain Hook, don't you recognise me?" the voice chuckled, "It's me, Mr Smee!"

Hook looked up and frowned, "Smee? What are you doing here? You were supposed to retire."

Smee sat down opposite him with a confused smile, "I did retire, almost 20 years ago now, Sir. Are you quite alright?"

"Aye, I'm fine." Hook replied with a wave of his hand.

Smee looked over his Captain and was saddened by what he saw. The strong, proud and handsome man that he remembered was gone and an old alcoholic was left in his place. He looked and smelled like he hadn't washed in days, his shirt struggled to contain his large belly and his grey and lank hair hung down over his face.

"Can I buy you dinner, Captain?" Smee offered, attempting to draw the man away from his rum.

"Dinner? What use is dinner to me?" Hook sneered, "Another rum, Smee."

"Yes, Captain." Smee sighed. He got to his feet and went to the bar, returning with two glasses of rum.

"How is retirement?" Hook asked after a gulp of rum.

"It's been enjoyable. I have a family." Smee replied simply, "The gold that you gifted to me supported us for many years."

Hook nodded, "You deserved it. All those years aboard that ship. With me."

"Have you retired now too, Sir?" Smee asked tentatively.

Hook laughed, "Of course not, Smee. Do I look like the retiring type?"

"Are you still Captain of the Jolly Roger?" Smee asked.

Hook shook his head slightly, looking back at his drink again, "No. She's gone. Lost her in a game of cards."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sir." Smee replied gently, seeing the sadness on his face, "Do you have another ship?"

"I haven't sailed the seas in a decade." Hook admitted with a sigh, "Just counting down the days until the gold runs out now, Smee."

"Surely you must have savings? Investments? Assets?" Smee asked curiously, "You dressed like a King, ate only the finest foods, stayed in the best lodging houses..."

"It's all gone." Hook replied, shame on his face, "Gambled away and spent on rum and women."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Smee admitted, "What of the crew? Have you no one to turn to? To work with to regain your gold?"

Hook shrugged, "They're gone. I've been on my own since I lost the Jolly. It's just me and my rum now, Smee." he smirked, finishing his drink, "Anyway, I must be off and you should get home to that family of yours."

"Can I walk you home, Sir?" Smee offered, standing too.

"Go home, Smee." Hook replied with a slight nod of goodbye before he stumbled across the room and out the door.

Smee sighed, hating what had happened to his Captain. He'd hoped for a pleasant reunion on his way home from the market, but he just couldn't leave, not now he knew the state that Hook was in. He waited another few moments before he left the tavern too, following Hook through the town and keeping his distance to avoid being spotted. He waited for him to go inside his home before he approached. The Captain who'd once lived like a King now lived in poverty, with just one cold and damp room as his home.

Smee entered the room when he was sure that the man was asleep. He moved as quietly as he could, lighting a fire in the fireplace to try to bring some warmth to the room.

"Smee." Hook murmured. He was lying on his back on the pallets he'd used to create a bed, his eyes watching his old first mate in the darkness.

"You gave me a shock, Sir." he chuckled softly, but the smile dropped from his face when he saw how pale the man's skin was, "Killian, are you alright?"

"I think it's time." Hook replied with a slight smile, "I saw Milah earlier, you know. She came to collect me, but I wasn't ready then. Now I am."

Smee moved away from the fire and knelt down beside his friend, "Is there anything that I can do?" he asked.

"Don't go." Hook pleaded gently, "I don't want to die alone."

"I'll stay right here." Smee assured, taking his cold hand in his own, "You won't be alone, Killian."

"Do you think I'll get my hand back?" Hook asked, raising his hook, "Or do you think this thing will follow me to hell?"

Smee sighed, taking the hook in his other hand, "I don't know." he admitted, "But I hope wherever you'll be, that you'll be at peace."

"Me too." Hook agreed softly, "I only wish that I'd joined Milah sooner, I've made her wait centuries for me."

Smee nodded a little, squeezing his hand.

"Smee, over there, that chest, I want you to have it." Hook murmured.

Smee glanced over at the chest before he looked back down at the man, "What's inside it?"

"My life." Hook replied weakly, "The man I was. Do with it what you will."

Smee nodded a little, "Thank you, I'll treasure it."

Hook chuckled, "You can burn the thing, if you want, but I'd rather you have it than one of the looters around here."

"I'll take it." Smee assured gently, "Don't worry, I'll sort everything out."

Hook nodded and let out a shaky breath, "Never thought it would end like this, Will..."

"Neither did I." Smee admitted, "I'm sorry, Killian."

Hook closed his eyes, his grip beginning to loosen on Smee's hand, "Thank you, old friend. Thank you." he breathed.

Smee gasped a little in shock when his Captain breathed his last breath. He'd never expected that Hook would die in old age. He'd expected him to go out in a swordfight or something equally adventurous. He gently let go of the man's hand and hook and said a prayer, wishing him well in the next life. He got to his feet and moved to the corner, pulling the chest forward and carefully opening the lid. Inside were items from Hook's past; the remaining pieces of his old Navy uniform, his red baroque vest and his drawings of Milah, amongst other things.

"I'll treasure it." Smee repeated quietly to himself, closing the lid carefully.

 

\---

 

Smee stood at the rail of the tall ship, listening as the ceremony was performed for a burial at sea. The words spoken were mostly generic, but Smee had made sure to include some more personal sections in the speech. He watched with sad eyes as his Captain's body was sent to rest at the bottom of the ocean. He'd personally prepared Hook for the burial, wanting his Captain to be respected even in death. He'd cleaned him and given him a haircut before dressing him in more presentable clothing, making sure that he looked his best before he was wrapped in the sailcloth.

"Rest in peace, Killian." he murmured, looking down at the hook in his hand. He'd kept it, not wanting it to be with his Captain in his final resting place. He hoped that the man would find happiness and rest in the next life, after the sorrow and loss he'd experienced over centuries of life aboard the ship.

 

\---

 

"C-Captain?" Smee stuttered weakly when he saw his Captain, young and handsome again, leaning against the bedroom doorway, "Is it time?"

Hook nodded with a warm smile on his lips, watching Smee for a moment before he was gone.

"Father, what is it?" his daughter asked worriedly from beside him.

Smee blinked and smiled slightly to himself before he looked over to his daughter, "An old friend, guiding me onwards."

When William Smee breathed his last breath and closed his eyes, he expected darkness or some strange new world. He didn't expect to open his eyes and find himself aboard the Jolly Roger.

"What?" he gasped in confusion, looking around at the pristine ship, the blue sky and the glistening water.

"Look lively, mate! We've been waiting for you!" Captain Jones chuckled as he strolled over, a smile on his face and his arms open in greeting.

"Captain." Smee greeted with a smile, stepping forward and hugging his friend.

Killian held the man close for a moment before he stepped back, "I didn't give you a shock, did I? I did try to be subtle, but as you know, subtle isn't really my thing."

"It's wonderful to see you looking so well." Smee admitted, glancing around again, "But I should really be with my wife."

Killian laughed, "You thought you'd been brought here to spend eternity on the ship with just us lads? Your wife is below deck, making your cabin more comfortable."

"She's been aboard your ship since her death?" Smee asked in surprise.

"Of course." Killian replied, "I was hardly going to let the wife of my best friend be alone, was I?"

"Have you found peace? Have you found Milah?" Smee asked gently, still amazed that his Captain was in front of him after so many years.

"Aye. She's below deck." Killian replied with a smile, looking down at his left hand, "No hook here, either."

"So what happens now?" Smee asked.

"That's up to you." Killian admitted gently, "You can stay aboard the ship, with your friends and family, or you can choose a new path."

"What happens if I choose a new path? Where do I go?" Smee asked curiously.

"I don't know." Killian replied, walking to the rail of the ship, "Somewhere out there, I imagine."

Smee followed him and looked out over the sea, "I think that I've got all I need here."

Killian smiled, "Take your time, Will. Don't feel any pressure from me." he said, "We're all in the galley with some barrels of rum. Join us when you're ready."

"Killian, thank you." Smee said, watching his friend walk away towards the hatch.

"For what?" Killian asked curiously.

"For bringing me home. Knowing that you were there when I... it helped." Smee admitted.

"I was only returning the favour, Will. A man should never die alone." Killian replied with a smile before he descended into the ship.

Smee turned back to the sea, taking in the beauty of it before he followed his Captain down to the galley for a much-needed glass of rum.


End file.
